


Spooky Scary Ghostie Goo

by Nightzilla333



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: There’s a ghost in your home, but instead of trying to kill you or scare the hell out of you, it just likes to do the tiny little things that piss you off the most.Prompt From Here:http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/152331408081/theres-a-ghost-in-your-home-but-instead-of





	

“It started with the keys goings missing. I was in a rush, and I could have sworn that I placed them on the counter.” She licked her lips and looked at the camera. “God, I feel so stupid doing this! This is some stupid ass _Paranormal Activity_ bullshit! Recording this! Lucas!” The girl looked at someone past the camera and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. “Why are you making me do this?”

“Because I think it’s funny.” Came from off camera. The girl glared at the person holding the camera.

“The idiot holding the camera and forcing me to record this is my idiot brother, Lucas.” She ignored the ‘hey’ that came from the camera. “But, yeah. It started with my keys going missing. Or, rather, they were moved. I thought nothing of it at first. I could have placed them down somewhere else and completely forgot about it. But after my keys it would go to the TV turning itself on and off and flicking through channels. Toilet seat left up. I live alone. I have a vagina. I _don’t pee standing up_.”

“TMI, sis.”

“Whatever Lucas. You’re the one making me do this to put on your stupid YouTube channel. I’m just supposed to be making this more entertaining. It’s not my fault if the video gets flagged.” The girl rolled her eyes. “But, yeah. Look, I’m not really worried about some ghost trying to kill me. It’s just being super annoying.”

“So, why am I trying to help you if you aren’t scared of it? If it’s just annoying?”

“You aren’t trying to help me, Lucas. You want to be famous. And _I want it gone_. _It shredded my thesis paper, Lucas_.” The girl hissed at her brother, and the camera jostled. Suddenly, Lucas was sitting next to his sister and shaking her. “It did what?”

“I mean, yeah, I had a digital copy on my USB drive, but it _made that go missing too! GIVE ME BACK MY SHIT, YOU HORRIBLE SPECTRE!_ ” The girl fell back into the cushions on the couch. She blinked, and then looked at Lucas. “Who’s holding your camera?”

“Oh, uh. The ghost and I get along.”

“Lucas… is the ghost your friend?”

“Yep.” Lucas popped the ‘p’.

“So you know where my USB is?”

“Yeeeees?”

“Lucas?”

Lucas gulped.

“Run.”

The girl’s brother shot off of the couch. The camera fell and landed on the side. It spun and stopped on the two siblings fighting. Suddenly, the camera shut off.

 

“So, it turns out that this idiot here,” the girl gestured to Lucas, who was now sporting a black eye, “hired the ghost to pull pranks on me, and didn’t tell me. The ghost,” she waved her hand to the sheet sitting next to her, “decided that Lucas was to stop being a shit head, and helped me tackle the little shit. The ghost and I are cool now, and it gave me back my USB drive. Lucas is still a little shit, and deserves everything that happened to him. Buh-bye!” The girl and her two companions waved good-bye at the camera. She stood and shut the camera off.


End file.
